The Tale Of Two Lovers- A korrasami fanic
by Writerforlife1235
Summary: Told in Korra's point of view explaining how Korra and Asami fell in love from H.S to college. Starts in Korra's Sophomore year of H.S. Rated M in later chapters. Story has been discontinued- sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1 The Girl

Hey guys. I decided to write another fanfiction about Korrasami. So here you guys go. Enjoy and please leave reviews! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've been super busy lately. Sorry guys

Sometimes when you thought about being in a relationship with someone, you never thought it would be her. The rich girl with the emerald eyes and long, black hair, which always seemed to enter your clouded mind and leave you feeling sweaty and breathless. You liked her throughout high school because of her amazing looks and gorgeous curves and also because she was the captain of the cheerleading team and was gorgeous and nice too. Once you left Republic City High School, you moved on to college. You made new friends and passed all your classes and then she happened. But let's start from the beginning, shall we?

You're 15 and a sophomore. You're totally shy and lonely. 3 months ago, you came out to your parents as a lesbian and three months before that, your ex-boyfriend or should I say boyfriend, dumped your ass. You're heartbroken and pretty damn sad. Then she happened. It was a normal day at Republic City High School and then "BAM!" you bumped straight into her, causing her to drop all her books in the middle of the crowded hallway. It was Wednesday, 5 period, when this happened. You helped her pick up all the books and then apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"  
"By the way, I'm Korra" You replied holding out your hand for the girl to shake.

"Asami" The girl replied shaking your hand before disappearing and leaving you in the crowded hallway.

The girl was cute, No Way! She's more than cute, she's really hot. Then you remembered that she was wearing a cheerleading uniform and had long, wavy black hair that went down to her shoulders and bright, emerald eyes. You walked to class, completely lost in your thoughts. Then your remembered something, her name was Asami. There was only one Asami in your school and her name was Asami Sato! She was the daughter of the owner of Future Industries. She was hot, nice and rich! Holy Shit! That's an amazing combination.

Hey guys. Hope your enjoyed the first chapter. Will do the next chapter as soon as I can and please, write reviews. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2- Walking in the pouring rain

Hey guys. So I decided to write another chapter but make it much longer because the first chapter was pretty damn short. So enjoy.

Once you got to class, everyone looked at you, pretty awkwardly. You went to your desk and sat down. After taking five whole pages of notes in history class, you mind begin to wander, thinking about Asami. You eventually snapped out of it because of the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. The day went by quicker than you had expected and once you got to your locker, you opened it. You hair was in two wolf tails, a traditional southern water tribe hairstyle. You wore a dark blue varsity jacket, skinny jeans, a white shirt underneath the jacket and black and white Jordan's. You grabbed the two textbooks you needed from your locker and was about walk away, when….

You saw them, kissing in the middle of the hallway, Mako and Asami. Mako was the captain of the football team and the worst part was he was a douchebag and his first rap album was coming out soon but you knew he couldn't rap for his life and he acted like a fucking jerk. He was kissing your girl and you were mad about it. You hated Mako. You knew that he cheated on many girls and he slept with half the cheerleading team, except for Asami and 4 other girls who hated Mako. He was pretty popular and his grades were all A's. You were tired and your stomach was in knots. Your heart was racing and your palms were still sweating. You began to cry. You ran out of the high school in tears. You sat on a nearby bench, wiping your tears away as you sat down, you heard footsteps. You ignored it at first. Then a sweet voice called out to you.

"Korra, are you ok?"

It was Asami, the goddess, asking you if you were ok. Your blue eyes darted to her low v neck, which showed half of her cleavage but then went back up to stare deeply into Asami's deep, green eyes.

"I'm fine" was all you could say under your breath.

"You don't look fine"

She sat closer to you and grabbed your arm. You pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

You didn't reply.

You just got up and walked away and started heading home. Then the rain began to fall and your eyes began to tear up again. You had lost it and you had enough. The pain ached in your chest and you were sick to your stomach. But Asami still called after you.

"Korra!" She yelled after you but you said nothing.

Then she ran after you but still ignored it. You heard a thud and turned around. Asami had fallen face first into a huge puddle of water and she was soaking wet. You felt bad but you still walked away but then something hit you, hard and no it wasn't an object, it was you mind, telling you to help her. So you did. You ran to her and helped her stand up. You hugged her, thinking it would help and it did. She hugged you back and you could smell the strong lavender perfume on her. When you pulled back, she was looking at you and she was smiling.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She nodded but she was shivering. You gave her your varsity jacket and wrapped an arm around her waist, as you walked her home in the pouring rain. You were both silent but stared at each other once, in a while. Once you and Asami arrived at her house, she pulled you into a hug and when she pulled back, she looked deep into your blue eyes and then kissed you on the cheek. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"I like you Korra, here's my number, call me"

Then Asami handed you her number and your heart jumped. She waved to you, before walking inside and closing the door behind her. You felt like you were gonna pass out, right here, by her doorstep. Asami Sato not only kissed you on the cheek but she also just gave you her number. Mako can go fuck himself because you just scored Asami's number and he knew nothing about it.

Here you guys go, chapter two, finally done. Omfg... Ok, so chapter 3 will be out soon. Hope you guys enjoyed my fanfiction so far and I expect reviews. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3- telling him off

Hey guys. Ok, so I got three really good reviews so far. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3. There are a lot of unexpected surprises and really touching moments. Not giving anything else away. Enjoy.

The next day…

My day was turning out perfect. Yesterday, I felt like shit because of what Mako did but now I didn't really give a shit about Mako and the fact that he was still with my girl. Whatever… It was eighth period and the day wasn't going by as quicker as I thought. I hadn't seen Asami all day or had even called her last night, like I wanted to. Then I saw Asami. She was sitting by her locker; crying and I instantly ran to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Asami?"

She looked up at me and could see that she was still crying and her eyes were a bright, shade of red and then she told me everything.

"Flashback" (Told in Asami's point of view)

I was walking down the hallway, looking for Mako. When I reached the end of the hallway, I saw him with someone else. They were kissing. The girl he was kissing was my best friend and former cheerleader, Mia. Tears ran down my face and when he pulled away from her, he saw me. He tried to run after me but I wouldn't let him.

"Were finished!"

After I yelled that, I ran back to my locker and then started crying again and then you showed up, Avatar.

"End of Flashback"

(Korra's point of view)

I held Asami even tighter in my arms. Once her tears dried, I looked over Asami. Then an idea popped into my head, like popcorn and then I smirked like a teenage girl who had a crush on someone.

"Where's Mako?"

"Probably with Mia"

I let go of Asami and began to walk down the hallway, towards Mako's locker and luckily, he was there but he wasn't alone, he was with Mia. I put my hands into fists and then I pushed Mia aside and pushed Mako against his own locker with full force. With a lot of anger in my voice, I asked him…

"What the fuck is your problem?"

You don't go off cheating on Asami, like that with her best friend!"  
"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you cheating bastard"

Then I punched him in the face and he fell backwards, onto the floor with his nose bleeding and a black eye. He was unconscious. Mia turned to me and crossed her arms, a small smirk on her tan face.

"Nice job, Avatar, you knocked out my new boyfriend"

"He deserved it"

"I'm being sarcastic, Avatar, Mako deserved that, nice job"

Mia then kissed me on the cheek and walked away like nothing happened. I wiped the pink lipstick off my cheek and before heading back to Asami, I gave Mako one last kick, straight in his balls and then walked away toward Asami's locker with a huge smirk on my face.

"Mia told me what you did, thank you Korra"

Asami was hugging me so tight, that I felt like I couldn't breathe and my face was turning blue. Once she pulled away, she kissed me. But this time, on the lips. The kiss was quick, short and sweet. But I'm certain, I felt sparks during the 5 second kiss from her. My eyes were open and I was in shock and I felt her tug on my arm.

Walk me to class and then walk me home?"

Her bright, green eyes widened as she said this. I nodded and then I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the crowded hallway, just as the bell rang, the start of ninth period and the almost end of a perfect day and the start of a full three day weekend. But once we were both in our separate classrooms, I tapped my pen on my paper, thinking about Asami and what I had done for her and then I realized we had a test this period in global and I didn't study for it and I sighed quietly and mumbled "Shit" under my breathe, as the teacher handed us our tests.

Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is on the way and omg… thought I'd end the chapter with something to amuse all my readers and make them fall off their chairs, laughing. See you all soon… Bye.


	4. Chapter 4- Picking up the pieces

**Hey guys. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and omg, you guys are awesome and hilarious. Here's chapter four. Sorry it took so long, Enjoy. Btw, thank you DavidAlatriste ( for the funny comment about me fulfilling you dream of having Mako kicked in the balls. It made my day. Btw, I used prompts in here for a writing competition, I'm in. Enjoy. **

After the test, the bell rang; I got up from my seat and grabbed my backpack. I sighed. "I definitely failed that global test", I thought. Once I was at my locker, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and the strong smell of lavender perfume hit the air. It was Asami.

"Hey Asami''

"Ready to go?"

"Sure'' was the last thing I said before Asami pulled me into another 5 second kiss and when we pulled away, she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the school and I was blushing through the entire situation.

"Korra, are you ok?"

I'm fineee"

I was stuttering again, that was great. And we weren't even halfway to her house, yet. I was definitely losing my mind. When we finally arrived at her house, my heart was finally back into my chest and my stomach wasn't in knots anymore. The more I got to know Asami, the more I liked her. I felt more comfortable around her, than ever. Then I snapped out of it and she said;

"Are you coming inside or not?"

"Yah, sure" Was the last thing I said before I walked into Asami's huge mansion and she closed the door behind us.

"Wow" was the only thing that I could mumble under my breath.

The house was huger than mine. A grand staircase, a huge glass chandler in the center of the room and a huge flat screen tv. I was definitely in for a treat.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that we could watch some romantic movies and eat ice cream to make you feel better, Sami"

"That's sounds perfect"

I sat down on the couch, while Asami went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream. When Asami came back with two medium sized cases of ice cream, I smiled. Asami sat down on the couch next to me and I smiled. Once Asami turned on the first movie, she cuddled up next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. Her green eyes darted up to my blue eyes and smiled.

"Korra, I want to thank you for what you did to Mako for me, I owe you big time for that"

"You know Asami, that was my first time that I actually hurt someone, I mean actually"

"Mako used to be one of my best guy friends a long time ago and I kind of, feel bad for what I did to him but I know what did was right and I would anything to see you happy, after that asshole cheated on you with Mia"

'Thank you Korra, that means a lot"

The middle of the movie was starting and both, Asami and I, had already starting eating the two cases of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Asami smiled at me.

"Mmh, Don't blink, this is my favorite part"

I didn't blink for the entire scene. Then Asami burst out crying and hugged me tight. I smirked a little.

"Someone's sensitive" A small smirk was still on my face.

"Sorry, but this part reminds me of Mako and my relationship with him"

"It's ok, Mako dumped my ass too but it was a long time ago"

"You dated Mako?"

"Yah Sami, we dated a year ago till I came out to my parents"

Asami squeezed my hand and yawned. Asami and I, both fell asleep watching the movie, the medium sized cases of ice cream still between us and the movie "My first heartbreak'' playing in the background. But I was still thinking in my head, what I was gonna say next to Asami after we both woke up but we were both still fast asleep. "I'm just trying to pick up the pieces, Sami, was the only thing I could think of, as I slept. Asami's breath tickled in my ear and the strong scent of lavender perfume filled my nostrils. I was glad this day ended with a sweet moment.

**Thank god. Chapter 4 is finally done and I no longer have writers block. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is on the way and I should have it posted in a week or so. Decided to keep this chapter simple and sweet. Bye **


	5. Chapter 5- Just Friends

Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry this is late. My readers were asking for chapter 5 so I decided to post chapter 5 today but it might be short because I have writer's block again. Alright, enjoy.

(Korra's Pov)

I felt calm and cool. I smelled a strong lavender scent, which hit my nostrils like wildfire. I felt warm and extremely comfortable. Then I opened my eyes. Asami was fast asleep on my chest and the two tubs of ice cream were on the coffee table. I turned on my phone and checked the time. It was 8:00 am and I was starving. Asami opened her gorgeous green eyes and looked up at me.

"Morning, cutie"

Hey Sami"

"Korra, can I ask you something?" Asami's green eyes locked on my blue eyes when she said this.

"Sure, what's up?"

My heart was racing and I sat up. I looked over at Asami and smiled at me. Then she said, in the sweetest voice ever, "Can we try to get to know each other better first before we actually have a romantic relationship?"

"What are you saying?" I asked as Asami sat up and moved over a little bit toward the other side of the couch.

"I'm saying that I just want us to get to know each other as friends before we move to the romantic side of the relationship"

"I understand"  
"Korra, we were moving too fast and I felt a little uncomfortable about it and then I didn't know what to do about it and it was stressing me out."

"I'm sorry; we don't have to move too fast"

I grabbed Asami's hand and held it. She pushed my hand away and then looked deep into my blue eyes. She pulled me into a hug and then I smiled. Once she pulled away, she pointed toward the door. I wasn't expecting her to say this.

"Korra, I need some time alone"

"I think it's time for you to go"

Then Asami showed me to the door and walked me out. Asami hugged me again. When she pulled back, she smiled at me.

"We will talk soon, Korra"

"I promise"

"Ok, Sami"

Then Asami closed the door and then it began to rain again. I had to walk a few blocks to get home. I pulled up my varsity jacket and began to walk, the thoughts of the hot cheerleader, Asami, playing back into my mind.

**Hey guys, sorry this is really late. Holy shit. Ok... umm I have to go finish my research paper now but my next chapter will be up soon and for my other fanfic, Damn a Korrasami fanfiction, the last chapter will be up later. Sorry guys ** **The Next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Home, Sweet, Home

**Hey guys. I'm back and I apologize for not updating my story. But this chapter is going to be much better than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Korra's POV

The walk back to my house was long and tiring. I was soaking wet and my mind kept going blank with the thoughts of Asami, the hot cheerleader, still stuck in my brain. Once I walked inside my house, I was greeted by my polar bear dog, Naga. After throwing off my wet jacket and sneakers, I gave Naga a pet on the head. My house was completely quiet. After walking into the kitchen, looking for my parents, I found a note on the table.

**DEAR KORRA,**

**HEY SWEETIE. HOPE YOU GOT HOME OK. WE WILL BE HOME SOON.**

**LOVE YOU, MOM AND DAD**

After reading the note, I went into my room and threw my backpack on my bed. After putting on some gray sweatpants, I undid my backpack and took out my chemistry and global homework and snuggled onto my bed. After opening my chemistry textbook, I heard my phone buzz. I looked at my phone and received a text from Asami.

"**Hey Korra, how are you doing"- Sami**

"**I'm ok, how are you?"- Korra**

"**I'm good, how much homework do you have?"- Sami**

After finishing my chemistry homework which was only a page, I answered the text from Asami.

"**Not much left, just global"-Korra**

"**Look, I'm sorry from breaking your heart and telling you that I just want to be friends. I know you want to be more than friends but I need some time to figure myself out and then I will make a decision but for now, we both need space and sometime apart from each other. I'm sorry"- Sami**

"**It's ok, I get it. I know it must be really hard for you to figure yourself out and deal with the feelings you have for me, at the same time. "- Korra**

"**I'm still trying to push my feelings for Mako aside and try to figure myself out. I don't know if I'm bi-sexual or lesbian. It's complicated"- Sami**

"**I get it. It took me a long time to figure myself out and come out to my parents, family and friends but it was worth it, in so many ways"-Korra**

After answering Asami, I continued to do my global homework, which was answering questions in a packet that our teacher gave us that was four pages long. Once my phone beeped, I checked the time and it was 4:00pm. I continued to work on my global till 4:30 and then unlocked my phone and read Asami's message.

"**How did you come out to your parents? It must have been really hard for you to that. But you're really brave, Korra. I, however wouldn't have the guts to do that" – Sami**

"**It wasn't easy. I'll tell you that. It took me three months to finally walk up to my parents and say, "Hey mom and dad, I'm a lesbian!"- Korra**

"**How did they react?"-Sami**

"**My mom accepted me for who I was but with my dad, it took a little getting used to"- Korra**

"**Huh? That's oddly surprising. I thought your dad would've accepted you?" –Sami**

"**I thought the same thing but he was a little uncomfortable with it, at first but then when I brought my first girlfriend, Jewel to meet my parents, my dad slowly became comfortable with it"- Korra**

"**That makes sense."- Sami**

"**I gtg to finish my homework now, See you tomorrow" – Korra**

"**Bye" –Sami**

After reading Asami's text message, I continued to do my global homework. When I finally finished, I checked the time, it was 5:00 pm. Then I heard the front door click open and realized that my parents were home.

**Here you guys go. Thanks for the great reviews requesting me to continue. The next chapter should be up soon. Bye guys. **


	7. Chapter 7 the unexpected visitor

** Hey guys, it's been awhile and I got a review asking me to continue and I shall, enjoy. **

My parents were definitely home, after walking down stairs, my mom gave me a hug and my dad gave me a brofist.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Water tribe noodles" My mother replied.

"Sweet" I said while licking my lips.

After I had helped my mother set the table, I sat down and waited for my mother to put the plate of noodles in front of me. Then the doorbell rang. After my dad sat down, my mom went to answer the door.

"Korra, some girl named Mia is here to see you!" My mother yelled.

After getting up and heading to the door, I faced Mia, the ex-cheerleader. Her blond hair was down and long. She was wearing a blue plaid shirt that said, New York Love and jeans and brown boots. She wore winged eyeliner and you could clearly see her belly button piercing.

"I thought we could talk" Mia replied, her grey eyes filled with concern.

"Then why don't you come in?" I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

After inviting Mia inside, I sat down at the table and started devouring the noodles, while Mia sat down next to me and watched me eat.

"Korra, manners please!" My mother yelled.

I sighed as I ate my noodles without stuffing my face. After dinner was over, MI asked if we could go upstairs and talk and I said yes, that was a stupid choice. After we walked upstairs to my room and shutting the door behind us, Mia sat down on my bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Us" Mia replied.

"What do you mean us?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Asami put me back on the squad as co-captain, Mako cheated on me and dumped my ass and I was wondering if you would like to go on date with me?" Mia replied while taking a deep breath.

I sighed…..

Before I could answer, Mia pulled me into a kiss and I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist and closing my eyes. It didn't feel at all. But I couldn't pull myself away from her strong grasp. She tasted good, like vanilla and strawberries but my heart lingered on Asami, even though we were staying just friends for now. When Mia's teeth bit my bottom lip, I froze…. I let out a soft moan because I didn't see Mia kissing me, I saw Asami and it hurt like holy fuck. When Mia's tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entry, stupid as I was, I accepted. After five minutes of our tongues fighting for dominance, I heard a knock on the door and Mia pulled away, thank god!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the whole Mia and Korra thing, don't worry. It doesn't even last long because I ship Korrasami! Reviews and ideas for next chapters are always welcome. New chapter coming soon. P.S, the Mia and Korra thing fling was a stupid idea I came up to make the chapter more interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealous Asami

**Hey guys. So I have been very busy, between studying, school work and tests. Also I had writers block for a while, so I couldn't post. But I have been getting so many reviews asking lately, that I have decided to continue this fanfiction in my free time. Also I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and ideas. Btw, here's a little surprise. This chapter and two others will be written in Asami's point of view, even though I said I would only do Korra's point of view. P.S. You can't know how jealous Asami is, unless you write it her point of view. Enjoy!**

Asami's POV

The next day at school went by so quick, I only remembered half of the day. I hadn't seen Korra all day and I was wondering where she was. When lunch finally came around, I found myself in the library, reading my chemistry book. That's when I heard the laugh that I always hated, Mia's annoying laugh. When I looked up from my chemistry book, I was surprised to see Korra with her arm around Mia. When Korra kissed Mia's cheek, I felt a part of my heart break and it hurt like holy fuck. I wanted to punch Mia, right in her jaw. I felt my fists clench and my eyes close tightly to hide the tears that were slowly beginning to come down my pale face. I couldn't take it anymore, I saw Mia kiss Korra and my heart completely pushed itself out of my chest, causing me to grunt and moan in pain. I walked out of the library crying and out of the school building, I couldn't take it anymore. Then I saw my friend, Annamarie, smoking a cigarette by the side of the high school. Her brown hair was long and her brown eyes were locked on mine. She wore a leather jacket, gray tank top which made her cleavage look huge, combat boots, and winged eyeliner that made her look like Cleopatra and skinny jeans so tight that her ass looked extremely huge.

"Gurl... What's wrong? Did some asshole break your heart again?" She asked in her sassy, Jersey accent before taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"No. its Korra and she's dating Mia" I replied while crossing my arms.

"That bitch, come with me, I'll make you feel better, and you will forgot all about Korra and this Mia thing" Annamarie replied before finishing her cigarette and steeping on it and grabbing my arm and pulling me toward her red mustang.

"Come on Gurl, let's go get some milkshakes" Annamarie replied before pulling me into the car and droving off.

Once we had reached the restaurant, Annamarie bought us both chocolate milkshakes and I sighed as I drank my milkshake. Annamarie has been my best friend since kindergarten but things change. I haven't seen Annamarie since freshman year and our little fling that happened between us but we never mentioned it, ever. The only thing I remember after it is when Annamarie fucked some random dude in a club and got addicted to cigarettes. Then we never spoke again till a few weeks ago. She had told me that she was sorry and she knew I liked another girl but she didn't know that I had liked Korra. Once we had finished, Annamarie had driven us to a junkyard. She smiled as the car came to a halt.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you want to get over Korra? Let me explain something to you. Remember when we came here for our little fling and made out in the back of my car and smashed some windows on some old junk cars?" Annamarie said with a smile on her tan face.

"Are we going to make out and smash windows on cars?" I asked with an awkward look on my face.

"Hell no. We are going to take our anger out on these old junk cars, together as friends" Annamarie said with a smile before getting out of the car.

Once I stepped out of the car, Annamarie handed me a metal baseball bat and smiled at me. I followed Annamarie through the deserted junkyard toward two old cars. Annamarie smashed one of the windows on the car and I smashed the other. We kept banging and smashing and I soon felt that rush of free spirit going through my veins. I felt the bat hitting the car and heard the smash of the glass, breaking against the windows and I laughed and Korra was no longer in my brain.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed my chapter but the next one is going to be more interesting. I will post the next chapter later this week and another one over the weekend if I can. Bye guys. **


	9. Chapter 9- Oh shit

Asami's Pov

I didn't remember anything except the feeling of having glass in my face. When my green eyes fluttered open, I saw Anna Marie, sitting next to my hospital bed and holding my hand. She looked like she had been crying. She handed me a mirror and then I saw the stiches in my face and I ended up dropping the mirror and it fell on the floor and smashed into a million pieces. Anna Marie looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok" Anna Marie said with a smile.

"What the fuck happened to my face?" I asked.

"We were smashing cars in the junkyard and you broke a window and got glass in your face and tripped and hit the truck of the wrecked car, knocked out and I brought you to the hospital." Anna Marie replied.

A nurse walked in with a broom and started cleaning up the glass from the floor. When she finished, she dumped the glass in the nearest trash can and walked out of the room, right before closing the door behind her.

"Do you remember when we were freshman and you went to all ends of the earth to impress me?" Anna Marie asked.

"Yah, I remember that and I also remember playing softball to try and impress you and you would also come to my games and watch me pitch." I replied.

Our palms touch, fingers entwine. The bases of our hands are so close that the warmth in between is shared, completely one. Our arms move together and Anna Marie is looking deep into my green eyes.

"And I remember you not being able to look up at me whenever we talked because you would always stare at my cleavage." Anna Marie said with a laugh.

I laughed and my face turned so red.

"Well, you do have nice boobs… Oh, shit" I said before covering my face with my hands.

"Omg… I can't believe you just said that" Anna Marie said with a laugh.

Anna Marie sat on my bed next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was surprised when I felt my hand stroking her brown hair and it felt nice doing it.

"How long did the doctor say I would be here?" I asked.

"He said for another two hours and then I will take you home and we will have a sleepover… since its Friday." Anna Marie replied.

Anna Marie kissed my forehead and I just smiled.

Two hours later…

When Anna Marie arrived at my house, we were both exhausted from the long day. We both fell backwards onto my huge, comfortable couch.

"Shit… I'm so tired… what do you want to do?" Anna Marie asked.

"How about we make some popcorn and rent movies and have a pillow fight?" I asked with a smile.

"Ok" Anna Marie replied.

The next thing I knew, Anna Marie and I had already finished watching Big Hero 6 and were having a pillow fight. Anna Maria hit me with a pillow so hard that I fell backwards onto my couch. Then suddenly I felt Anna Maria's lips on mine and I felt her long fingernails clawing down my back. Anna Maria eventually pulled away because she was out of breath. She smiled at me before pulling her long brown hair out of her bun, in a very seductive way and then start kissing down my neck and I felt a soft moan escape my lips. When she pulled back, she looked at me with weird look on her face.

"You ok?" Anna Marie asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I was not expecting this from you" I replied with a sigh.

"I'm guessing that you still like Korra? Huh?" Anna Maria replied while stroking my cheek.

"Yah, still a little bit actually" I replied while stroking Anna Marie's brown hair.

Anna Maria pulled me back into another kiss and for some reason I let it happen and it felt amazing and it felt right even though I liked Korra.

Then my phone started buzzing and I completely ignored it because I was too busy making out with my current best friend.

**Hey guys. Next few chapters coming out this weekend. Hope you're enjoying it so far. See you guys. Sorry I haven't been writing… tests and bullshit, you know. Bye guys.**


	10. Chapter 10- Changes are made

**Hey guys. I know a lot of you were mad about the whole Anna Marie and Asami thing but again I needed to make the chapter more interesting. Sorry about that but when I get an idea, I literally just go with it but just wait because this chapter is going to be funny as fuck and Korrasami starts up again, this chapter… so enjoy.**

Asami's POV

The weekend with Anna Marie, felt like a blur. All I remember is her lips on mine and smoking cigarettes and talking about how much we wanted school to end and her sleeping over at my house but trust me, we didn't have sex at all… I didn't want to. But when the week rolled around again, we forget about our little fling and continued to just being friends. I saw Korra walking down the hallway with her arm around Mia, as usual. She smiled at me but I turned my head away and walked toward my locker. I couldn't take it anymore with this bullshit. When school was over, I checked my phone and I realized that the person who called me was Korra. I felt my heart sink. Anna Marie showed up and asked me what was wrong. When I didn't reply, she handed me a cigarette and we sat there in silence, smoking in the back alley behind the school.

Anna Marie finally broke the silence.

"Why aren't talking to me?" Anna Marie said in her Jersey accent while turning to me.

I sighed and took another puff of my cigarette and turned to look at Anna Marie.

I couldn't take it anymore and just poured myself out to her.

"Honestly Anna Marie, I still like Korra a lot and the fling we had over the weekend meant absolutely nothing to me and I like Korra, but she is dating that bird brain Mia and there is nothing that I can about it." I replied with a sigh.

"There is one thing we can do, I have a plan" Anna Marie said with a smile.

"What's the plan?" I asked turning to Anna Marie with the biggest smirk on my face ever.

"Just let me handle it, ok sweetheart" Anna Marie said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

The next day…

I was surprised when second period ended and I saw Anna Marie talking to Mia.

Anna Marie turned to me and gave me quick thumbs up before turning back towards Mia and continuing to talk to her.

"Look sweetheart, Korra has no actual or mutual feelings for you and was using you to make Asami jealous." Anna Marie said with a smile.

"And how would you know?" Mia asked in a sassy tone, while crossing her arms.

"Because Korra told me she's breaking up with you" Anna Marie replied.

"What?" Mia asked while starting to cry.

Anna Marie pulled Mia into a hug.

When Mia pulled back, Anna Marie leaned in and kissed her, hard. They were kissing to the point where Mia's arms were wrapped around Anna Marie's neck and they were grinding up against each other. Korra saw the whole thing and then walked over to me. She said nothing but she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. It was raining hard and she got up on her tippy toes and kissed me, I was surprised when I felt myself kissing back. We were kissing in the rain. So many thoughts were rising through my brain, before I knew it, I forgot about Anna Marie and Mia and their whole make out session. It was just Korra and I, kissing in the rain.

**Well guys, I fixed Korrasami, just for you guys. Ideas for the next chapter would be nice. You guys can thank me later. See you soon. Enjoy the chapter and always keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11- highschool ends

**Hey guys. I'm back and better than ever. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Korra's POV**

The kissing didn't last long. When I felt Asami pull away, the raining had stopped and the passion that we had once felt was slowly slipping away between my fingertips and i felt Asami's lips softly kissing my cheek and my dark face turned a bright red and i felt the cold palms of Asami's hands touching my face and then slowly stroking my dark hair. The rain slowly stops falling and feel the cold air on my shoulders and i see Asami and she's shivering and i hand her my blue varsity jacket and she kindly accepts it. When i hear Mia's name, I ignore it and grab your hand and walk toward my house. We continue to date for the rest of Sophomore year, junior year and senior year. The years are remembered with soft kisses, touches and the loud cheers from the prep rally as Asami, the head cheerleader as pretty as she is, leads the cheerleaders in perfect rhythm to "Hey Mamma by David Guetta". They do backflips and pyramids and back handsprings, dazzling the crowd with every single move that they perform. Asami's skirt comes up a little and you blush as you look under like a complete perv and then she winks at you and you smile. During your junior year and senior year, you become captain of the football team, two years in a row after Mako was kicked off the team for using steroids and got arrested and expelled for selling crack and running a drug cartel. You lead your team, the wolves to victory against the Fallwood Pelicans and their team and mascot sucked. When you reach the end of your senior year, you get accepted into Sarah Lawrence College and you scream with Joy. AnnaMarie and Mia have been a couple since the whole kissing incident and have been dating for two years and are planning to run away together. Everyone at school ships them, except you and Asami. They are disgusting, you say as you walk past them in the hallway on the last day of your senior year, making out against Mia's locker and grinding up onto each other. Mia's Long ombre blonde hair, which she dyed last summer is down and being stroked by Anna Marie's long pink fingernails and AnnaMarie's other hand is going under Mia's shirt. They are both wearing matching college t-shirts that say Boston University written on the front in red because they both got accepted into the same college. You hear a soft moan come from Mia's strawberry lips. "They look happy" you think to yourself. You head to the bathroom to wash your face. When you look into the bathroom mirror you see an amazing person. You wore your Sarah Lawrence College T-shirt and your football varsity jacket over it and a pair of jeans and your favorite pair of blue converse for the last day. After you finish washing your face, you walk back to Math class and Asami greets you with a hug.

"Mia and AnnaMarie are disgusting" You say before sitting in a chair and letting Asami sit on your lap.

"I'm guessing they were making out again against Mia's locker" Asami replies with a soft laugh.

I kissed Asami's forehead and she blushed.

Asami was wearing her cheerleader uniform with our colors which were red and black and she had her black hair down and long and converse sneakers and she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"This is the last period , Sami and then were officially done with high school" I said with a smile before giving Asami's dark red lips a kiss and when i pulled away, she smiled.

There were ten minutes left and everyone was counting down the seconds before school was over and then when the bell rang, everyone jumped and screamed and we ran out of the classrooms and the funny part was that confetti was everywhere and music was blasting. After Sami and I, walked out of the school, I pulled Asami in for a long kiss and when we pulled back, we started walking back toward my house.

**Hey Guys, sorry that took so long but I've been so focused on other things. Next chapter coming really soon. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12- Starting college

**Hey guys. Sorry this is really late but I have been so busy. Enjoy this chapter and there are going to be plenty more, I promise.**

Korra's POV- Yet again

I sighed as all the pressures of high school seemed to fly off my shoulders like a pair of wings. High school had finally ended and I felt relaxed… more relaxed than I had felt since high school started. It had all turned out well… except for the fact that Asami and I were going to two different colleges. I was going to Sarah Lawrence College and Asami was headed to the same college as Mia and Anna Maria... Boston University and I felt like my stomach had dropped and I headed up to the bathroom and ended up or as you say, losing my lunch… no pun intended. Asami had called me after I had started packing and told me not to worry. Once the packing had been finished, my room felt empty and I felt empty too for some weird reason. It was the end of August and I hadn't seen Asami in two weeks. When school had ended, Asami and I had hung out almost every day for the past two months but then things started changing. Asami had become the definition of extremely busy. She was never around and she barely answered her phone anymore. So most of the time, when Asami did, I'd ignore the message at first but would eventually reply. The next day, I had to pack all my stuff into my dad's truck and after we had finished putting all my stuff in the truck, he smiled and turned to me.

"Korra, you are going to do fine in college but I need you to… no matter what, call Asami when you get to college and stick with her." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

When I reached the Sarah Lawrence College, it wasn't what I was expecting at all. The campus was beautiful. Tall trees and the smell of fresh grass and lilies hit my nostrils instantly and I sighed softly to myself because I missed Asami and I wanted to see her really badly even though we go to different colleges.

Asami's POV

I had just arrived at Boston University and everything was peaceful. I checked my phone, nothing yet from Korra, so I continued walking toward my dorm room. Once I unlocked my dorm room, my eyes went up with shock. Sitting on the bed across from mine, was Mia. She wore her brown umbre hair down and long and was wearing her red and black cheerleader squad hoodie. She smiled at me and then continued to brush her long locks.

"Hey Asami, it's been awhile" Mia said with a soft smile as she continued to brush her long hair,

"Hey Mia, where's AnnaMarie?" I asked before sitting on my bed.

"She's in the dorm down the hall, she's been acting weird lately" Mia replied while looking down at her phone, the screen of her pink phone was black.

"What do you mean weird?" I asked.

"She hasn't been sending me good morning texts or answering her phone" Mia said with a sigh.

"Maybe she's busy, Mia. I think you should give your girlfriend her space" I replied with a smile.

There's a knock on the door.

**Hey Guys… I wanted to end with a cliff hanger to make the story more interesting to read… Now if you will all excuse me, I'm going to go work on my novel now and I'll be back soon with another chapter and Btw, I see a friendship forming in the story… Hmm… **


	13. Chapter 13 Miss Missing you

**Asami's POV**

It was a few weeks into the chilly September month of being in Boston University without Korra. The sunlight seemed to graze into my dorm room like a normal day and as I opened my eyes, I saw the sunrise and fell back asleep realizing that it was a Saturday. But I was soon woken up by the soft growls of my stomach, telling me to eat something. As I pulled off the covers of my bed which kept my body warm because it was cold up here in Boston, I looked over towards Mia's bed and her side of the dorm. Books were piled on a stack on her desk, along with her laptop and a bunch of papers and pens. Her wall was covered in medals and pictures of her with her cheerleader friends, letters from home, and pictures that she and Annamarie had taken in a photo booth. I smiled as I looked over at Mia's sleeping face. She was happy and ever since high school ended I felt bad about what I had done. "I mean she deserved it" I thought to myself as I started up the coffee maker to make my usual cup of morning coffee before I started my homework for my business major and my physics minor. I was studying hard this year so I could take over my father's company Future Industries. As the coffee filled the pot, I went back to my bed and grabbed my red laptop off my desk.

My smile was faded. I heard a phone buzz and then a yawn. Mia was up and it wasn't even 10. I wasn't surprised. She usually woke up around noon and then I had to make her and me, lunch or go to the café and get food for us, which was of course, a pain in the ass. Mia and I had learned to stop hating each other but we still had a terrible desire to get in a catfight and pull each other's hair out of our heads. Mia walked over to my bed and sat down. I wasn't surprised. She was wearing her usual pair of pajamas that she wore after a night of partying or hanging with friends. A low cut tank top, showing off her cleavage and her cheerleader sweatpants which she had decided to wear to bed last night after coming back from a late party with a few friends. "Hey Sami, you're up early" Mia said with a slight smile as she looked over my shoulder at my laptop and at the paper I was writing for Business class.

"I know, this paper is due Monday and I have one page left to finish." I said with a half-smile as my fingers typed quickly along the keys, and my eyes narrowed to the page I was typing. "You should take a break, Sami" Mia said with a slight sigh, right before she put a hand on my shoulder. "You always work so hard" Mia said with a pout on her face. "I know, Mia but college is college" I said wide-eyed, my eyes completely still on my laptop screen. Then the coffee maker beeped. "Do you want me to get your coffee? Milk with no sugar?" Mia asked right before she took her hand off my shoulder. "Yes Please" I replied through my teeth because I had screwed up a sentence in my paper. Mia got off my bed and walked over to the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. She grabbed the pot of Italian Roast coffee and poured me a cup and then added a little milk.

After Mia added the milk, she walked over to me and handed me the coffee. "Thanks Mia". I smiled to myself content as blew on the coffee and took a long sip. The dark taste of almost black coffee filled my taste buds and the overflow of caffeine gave my body, the wakeup call that it needed and I felt relaxed for the first time in the entire course of the week. I let out a sigh and then I smiled. I put the coffee on my end table and Mia sat back on my bed. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Mia asked with the slightest smile on her face that showed that it was either about Annamarie or homework or quiz that she had to make up, or food. I smiled right before saying "Sure". Mia got off my bed and went to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup of coffee. She smiled at me and said "Can you not come into the door around 4pm"? She said before taking a long sip of her coffee. "Why?" I replied taking my glasses off and turning to her with a surprised look on my pale face. "Annamarie wants to come over and watch Netflix and chill" Mia replied while her face turned a bright red. "Ok, so she wants to fuck you. Alright… I'll be out of the room by 3:00"I said trying not to gag, thinking about the thought of Annamarie and Mia getting it on in our dorm room.

"Thanks for this, Sami. I really appreciate it." Mia said with a smile. "No problem" I said with a smile right before getting back to typing my business paper for business class. I sighed... After Mia, had dressed and left the dorm room and locked the door… I was alone. I thought of Korra and all the memories we had together, all the sweet kisses and soft touches and all the feels that I got from our relationship… I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out my phone and decided it was time to text her.

**Hey- me**

**Hey Sami ;) –Korra**

After Korra replied back, my stomach fluttered with butterflies and my cheeks turned a bright red. I replied back quickly.

**How's college going? –Korra**

**Ohh, it's going ok but I have to deal with Annamarie and MiUGHH! –Me**

**Wow, I'm not surprised, babe but I gtg study for a test. Love you 3 –Korra**

**Love you too Korra- Me**

I fell backwards onto my bed, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14 OMG what did i just write

Asami's POV- continued.

I fell backwards onto my bed, smiling…

My heart was a flutter and my mind was at bliss. Then I heard the door creak open and I read the time; 4pm. "Fuck" I thought before grabbing my laptop case, charger, laptop, wallet and phone and then throwing on my cheerleader jacket and a scarf and running out the door. I ran across the campus to the nearest coffee shop, "The Grind". It was one of those coffee shops were the artistic and drama groups of students would hang out, drinking coffee and talking about their drama classes and art. I sat down in my red and black pajama bottoms, along with my cheerleader jacket that was zipped up completely and my black scarf to match. I unzipped my laptop case and got my red laptop out of its case and then plugged in my charger to the nearest wall plug.

I continued to type my business essay. "One page to go" I thought, smiling. I put in my headphones and then my phone buzzed in the middle of my favorite song, girlfriend by Icona Pop. The text was from Mia. At first, I continued to type and listen to the nice song but then my phone buzzed again and it was from Mia, yet again. I sighed as I unlocked the phone and read the message.

**Hey Sami, I saw you leave the room around 4pm, I guess you forgot but I just wanted to say thanks and by the way, I'm buying us dinner- Mia **

**Btw, I'm dominating her and going down on her. Any advice? - Mia**

**Ok. Dinner sounds good. Have fun with Annamarie- Me**

**Just do your thing and have fun... I'm trying to write a paper so bye-Me**

**Bye Sami. P.S. Your hearing all about it at dinner ;) –Mia**

**I'm praying I don't throw up in the middle of it because the way you will describe it… Damn.-Me**

**You're hearing every single last grimy detail- Mia**

**Oh Jesus… Bye- Me**

I put my phone into my pocket and then continued to type my essay, praying that I would have no interruptions. Then a waiter came over. He had black shaggy hair and he was covered everyone in tattoos except for his face, hands and neck. He wore a shirt with a girl on it and wore two tags around his tan neck. Around his slim waist was an apron and he wore black and red jordans, along with blue jeans. He had deep, blue eyes. He wore red beats around his neck. He had some facial hair from the side of his face to his small beard and he had one earring in his left ear. He walked over to me and sat next to me. I took my glasses off and looked up from my laptop. He smiled at me.

"Hey there, I'm Tyler." He said in a deep, dark voice.

"Asami" I replied, shaking his hand.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head yes. He smiled as he walked back toward the counter and started talking to the blond bitch, working the machines. She was ugly and he was still flirting. I was glad he was away from me. He was such a pain. Plus, I had Korra. I didn't need any guys even though I was bi-sexual but I preferred woman. I had dated Mako but he was such an asshole. I sighed as he brought me a cappuccino, decaf. He sat down next to me and watched me drink down the whole thing and when I finished my phone buzzed.

**She's gone… you can come back now- Mia**

I smiled as I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door of the "The Grind". But as soon as I was halfway to my dorm, I realized that I hadn't paid for the cappuccino but I didn't really care. I unlocked the door to my dorm and threw my stuff onto my bed. My mouth dropped open when I saw Mia, laying in her bed, completely naked and covered only by a blanket. She smirked at me. Her clothes were scattered across the floor and a bottle of vodka was half empty by her bed.

"Jesus Mia… What the hell happened?" I asked.

Mia giggled, and hiccuped, making a little wet sound. "Sweet... That was fuuun." Giggle, hiccup. "Wanna see somethingg..?" Giggle. Mia sat up in her bed, barely covering herself. "I missed you Sami" Mia said with another giggle. "I missed you too, Mia but can you please put some clothes on and take a cold shower?" I asked with a sigh. "Ok Sami" Mia said right before passing out in her bed, fast asleep. I sighed and I let Mia sleep before finishing up my paper. Mia woke up two hours later and sighed. "Morning sleepy head" "Ugh, my head hurts and I feel like shit and why am I naked?" Mia asked herself. "You drank vodka with Annamarie, watched Netflix and fucked her and then you passed out drunk" I replied.

"I'm going to take a shower" Mia said before grabbing a towel and walking to the shower. Mia walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as she cut the shower on. She bathed her skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the hickeys that scattered her body. After her shower was finished and she had slumped into bed, she lay there, reliving the moment over and over. "So are you going to tell me what happened with Annamarie?" I asked. "Let me tell you, I had the best sex in my entire life" Mia said with a smile and her face turned so red.

"Flashback"  
Annamarie walked into our dorm room. Her brown eyes locked on mine. She pushed me onto my bed. "Ready Chicca?" Annamarie's soft Spanish accent purred into my ears. I felt my face turn so red. "Can we watch Netflix first?" I asked with a smile. "Of course, Mia" Annamarie replied while stroking my cheek. I smiled before unlocking my laptop and putting on "Orange is the new Black" I cuddled into Annamarie and leaned my head on her shoulder. I snuggled my head into her shoulder and began to kiss her neck. Annamarie paused the TV show when Alex popped on. She smiled at me and whispered in my ear in her best Alex Vause impression "It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" "Mmh, your voice is sexy as hell" I said before leaning down and kissing Annamarie, which end up with my laptop on the floor. I felt Annamarie pull me deeper into the kiss and then I felt Annamarie pull my white tank off and then I felt her two hands reaching for the clip of my hot pink bra. Once my bra was off, she pushed me down farther down into my bed and pulled my sweatpants down, along with my hot pink underwear. "Mmh…baby, you're about to have the best orgasm of your life." Annamarie kissed me down my neck to my thighs. "Ugh Annamarie, your making me wet already" I said with a long sigh. Annamarie removed her college shirt, and sweat pants. She grabbed my boobs, making me moan and then she went in between my thighs and then went down on me. I felt her hands grabbing my boobs and I moaned like a banshee, which made the whole girls sides of the dorm wonder what the hell was going on. "oh OH OH YEAH" I moaned out as I reached my climax. Annamarie came up from under the blanket, just like Alex did in Orange is the new Black.

I breathed deeply as the sweat poured down my bare chest and neck. "You ok?" She asked with a sigh. "Yah I'm fine" I said with a smile. "I almost forgot this" Annamarie said with a smile. Next thing I knew, Annamarie and I were both half drunk and completely naked. Annamarie left an hour later.

"End of Flashback"


	15. Chapter 15- College life

**Hello readers. I've been extremely busy and I know all of you are expecting a new chapter so I decided to post. Since it's been awhile and this chapter will be extremely longer and then I shall move back to Korra's point of view. By the way, I decided to write another Korrasami fanfiction when I'm done with this but that one will be smut only if you get my drift. I hope you all enjoy. Requests, ideas and reviews are always welcome.**

Asami's POV- Still?

I felt the nausea in my stomach coming back as Mia finished her story. I felt like I was going to throw up but I didn't. Mia smirked before throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt. I opened my laptop and looked over at my email. I had an email from my Business professor.

**Dear Ms. Sato,**

**Your essay not only brought me to tears but it also went farther into the topic of running a large company that none of my students have gone into. Your essay was longer than the actual assignment. After grading your essay, which you surprisingly submitted earlier than I expected, I'm giving you an A. I also would like you to submit your essay for entry into an advanced business class that you can take next semester.**

**Sincerely, **

W. Grant

My eyes widened as I finished reading the email. I had gotten a high grade on my business essay. I closed my red laptop shut as I jumped off my bed, causing the laptop to fall off my bed, attracting Mia's attention. I laughed before picking up my laptop and putting it on my desk. I took off my black glasses and turned to Mia. I smiled. I pulled my black hair out of a ponytail.

"What's got you so happy, Sami?" Mia asked before walking over to me and sitting down on my bed.

"I aced my business essay!" I screamed before falling back onto my bed.

"Omg, that's amazing Sami. We should go out tonight and celebrate. My caramel apple is throwing a party tonight. You can invite Korra if you want." Mia said with a smile.

"You mean Annamarie?" I asked, my eyes widening as she said this.

"Yes Sami… that's my nickname for her." Mia said with a wink before grabbing her own pink laptop that was decorated with pictures of them kissing and cheerleader themed stickers.

"I thought we were going out soon" I replied, looking over at the clock realizing that it was almost four.

"Sami, were going out around nine, plus I have to finish my essay for history class" Mia replied slowly typing away on her laptop, before her phone buzzed and she had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Annamarie, I'm guessing" I said with a smile before snatching the phone from Mia's hands.

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" Mia yelled while trying to reach over the bed and grab it.

"Finish your essay and then you can text your girlfriend" I said with a smile and putting air quotes around the word text.

Knowing the password to Mia's phone, I unlocked it. My eyes scanned over to Mia's new messages and I opened the eight messages that Annamarie had sent her. My eyes widened and I dropped Mia's phone onto her bed, I had only read the first two messages.

"You little slut." I said before hitting Mia with a pillow. But before I knew it, Mia had hit me back with a pillow and we were having a pillow fight, like crazy girls having a sleepover and then my phone buzzed. Mia grabbed her pink phone and I grabbed mine. I snatched Mia's phone out of her hand and unlocked my phone.

"Damn it, Sami. I want my phone back now please.'' Mia said with a sigh.

I looked over my messages and realized that I had a message from Korra.

**Here's something you'll like ;) –Korra**

The next thing that I knew, I had received a picture message from Korra. The picture came into full view, Korra stood in the bathroom, taking a selfie. Her blue eyes were narrowed and she wore nothing but a sports bra… that showed off her abs and blue and black boxers. I felt my nose redden and I felt like I was going to sneeze. I wiped my nose with my hand and pulled back, blood. I dropped my phone onto my bed and grabbed a tissue… attempting to rid myself of the nose bleed before Mia noticed. I quickly grabbed the tissue and then typed back, my green eyes were narrowed and I felt my face turn a deep shade of crimson red, which lead to Mia looking at me confused.

"Something wrong?" Mia asked. She was looking directly at me and I felt myself beginning to sweat for the awkward contact that she was giving me. I shook my head no and then texted Korra another message.

**I really like it… ;) You can come to a party tonight at Mia's friend's house if you like and maybe we can catch up? If you know what I mean? – Asami**

**Mia's going to be there I'm guessing… Great, more PDF from her and her girlfriend. You need to work on your flirting, babe. Lol. ****-Korra**

**I know, I'm trying baby. It's hard for me. Lol. See you tonight- Asami.**

I smiled after sending the last text.

A few hours later…

The party that was thrown by Annamarie was in full swing. Alcohol and drugs were plentiful. The music was blasting so loud through the speakers, that I swear half of the whole campus could hear it. Beer bottles were all over the floor and tables, along with some red empty plastic solo cups. The room was hot and sticky; a few people were passed out drunk in corners and on couches. People were stumbling about and there was that one couple making out against a wall and recognized them as Annamarie and Mia and my stomach turned from disgust. There were a few sober people but most of them had already had their second beer or were smoking a blunt and passing it around between friends, trying to get high as fuck. I sighed and rolled my green emerald eyes. Standing by the bathroom door, stood Korra. Her light blue eyes were locked on mine. She was wearing her black and red varsity football jacket from high school and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her hands were in the pockets of her dark jeans and she smiled. She took a sip of her corona and then turned to me.

"Hey Sami, enjoying the party?" Korra said with a smile. Her eyebrow was raised and her eyes were completely locked on mine.

I said nothing. I pushed Korra up against the wall. My hot breath tingled in her ear, causing her to blush furiously. I moved closer, my eyes were completely locked on hers and I connected our lips. As we kissed, Korra switched our positions and I ended up against the wall. Her hands moved to my hips and then she pushed me into her lap. Her soft tongue ended up in my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance, as sparks flew and the kiss became more heated. We both pulled away for air and then I felt Korra kissing down my neck and then she licked my neck extremely slowly and I felt a moan slip from my lips. I felt Korra's hand move to the zipper of my pants but I pushed her hand away.

"Wait, not here" I said while panting.

I grabbed Korra's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. We were about to have a quickie in the bathroom and I needed it. I wanted it.

**Well guys…I'm ending on another cliffhanger. I would really like some feedback from you guys. I finally posted and it's been a year. But I'm going to post more really soon. I'm truly sorry but I'm really dedicated to this… Trust me. And more ideas are always welcome. I'm running out of ideas…lol. Next chapter is Korrasami smut… Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
